A Friend of a Friend
by Mrs. Ben Hargrove
Summary: What if Rory and Colin grew up together in Stars Hollow? What if Rory fell for Finn? What if Loralie had another best friend? This is an alternate universe where pretty much everything happens differently. Not smut, rated M for an idea I have for later on


Prologue

**Disclaimer: Most characters, settings, and some dialogue are property of the creators of Gilmore Girls, and this story is not intended to make money. I own nothing except the plot and creative control of this fanfiction.**

One year before a Miss. Loralie Gilmore moved to stars a hollow, Hartford society was in an uproar. Amanda McCrae, the wife of the wealthiest lawyer within the state of Connecticut, had run away with their one year old son. The note she left had stated this…

_**Dear, Andrew:**_

_**I made a huge mistake marrying you, you lying, cheating, son of a bitch. I gave up everything for you. My future career, my independence, my confidence, etcetera. I know you blame me for getting pregnant while we were still in college, but if I remember correctly I didn't fuck myself to get knocked up. You screwed me (no pun intended). I know about your whores Karly, Kelsey, and Perry. I also know you never loved me, or Colin. I never should have let you talk me into marriage. I wasn't ready, and you knew it. You didn't care that this would ruin my life just as much as yours. I've finale had it, you… you, shithead! This is the last straw, I`m taking our son, and leaving. If you so much as hire one person to track us down, I will make sure no one in Hartford is unaware of just how many scandals you're involved in. You could be disbarred for any of them, and probably arrested for half of them, so don`t come looking for us. Colin WILL grow up to be the man you never were and you will NOT interfere. **_

_**Sincerely, Amanda.**_

_**P.S, The divorce papers will be in the mail within the next month. Just agree to my terms, and I won`t cause trouble. **_

For obvious reasons this letter was not common knowledge among the elitists. Amanda was aware that everyone would blame her, but she was sure that the information she had retained about her ex-husband would protect her. On September 15th 1984, Amanda wasn`t able to turn a blind eye to her husband`s many sketchy qualities. She waited until he was at work screwing his secretary before packing her, and her son's bags. Then she packed up her husband's very expensive '67 Road Runner with the bags. Before heading for Stars Hollow, a small town not too far away, she grabbed the deed to the muscle car. When Amanda and Colin McCrae made it to the cozy town, they had nowhere to go. She looked everywhere for a place to stay and was about to give up and go home when, she was spotted by Fran Weston. The kind old woman offered her a place to stay, as long as she helped out at Weston's. The young mother readily agreed. Amanda and Colin were quickly forgotten, and society's biggest snobs quickly moved onto the next scandal…

One year later, Loralie Victoria Gilmore became impregnated with Christopher Hayden's child. Loralie was only sixteen, and refused to a) get an abortion, or b) marry Chris. Not too long after the child was born Loralie left town with her daughter and found home in a small shed while she worked for Mia, the owner of the Stars Hallow inn. Within weeks Loralie and Amanda became best friends. Colin and Rory grew up like brother and sister. The two pairs were each dynamic duos, until they met Sookie and Lane. Sookie instantly fit in with Loralie and Amanda, while Lane found tons in common with Rory and Colin.

Throughout the years, the six people had so much fun. The inner child in the three grown women had never grown up with them, causing them to make for some interesting times. On Rory's eighth birthday, the cops had to come and shut down the party. On the three younger kids' first day of school the teacher had a nervous break-down because Colin kept on asking her question, after question. Lane had become addicted to rock and roll while she was very little, and by the time she was six she had tons of non-Christian CDs hidden under the floorboards in her room. Not only had the three children and three women bonded over the years, but so had Loralie and Rory/ Amanda and Colin. Never before had mothers befriended their children so well. They shared everything.

The town that the group had grown so close too, was filled with 'colourful' characters. Miss. Patty, the dance teacher/town flirt, and Babette were the two gossips in Stars Hollow. If something was going on they knew about it first. Luke, the owner of Luke's dinner, had an almost mysterious past. He had always had a soft spot for the Gilmore girls, and they had always had a soft spot for him, probably because he served the best coffee. Taylor, the town selectman, was the most rule abiding, historic value based man ever. It didn't matter what the cost of having the town be its original self was, as long as it happened. And fifth of all, Kirk, the most eccentric resident of Stars Hollow. Kirk was almost always totally unaware of his surroundings, switching from job to job, as he angered, frustrated, and amused the other people in the Hollow. The town and the people in it were the type you would find on a T.V. odd, but loveable.

After Rory turned sixteen everything changed.


End file.
